Light Ball
the target|colorscheme=items}} |} The Light Ball (Japanese: でんきだま Electric Orb) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It boosts the stats of a that holds it. In the core series Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Generations II and III If held by a , doubles its . Generation IV onward If held by a , doubles both its and . Outside of battle onward If held by either parent of a when the is produced, the Pichu that hatches will know the move . From Generation VI onward, if a Pichu knows Volt Tackle this way (and was bred in Generation VI onward), it can be taught Volt Tackle again at the Move Reminder if it forgets the move. Description |An odd, electrical orb. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that raises the Sp. Atk of Pikachu.}} |An orb to be held by a Pikachu that raises the Sp. Atk stat. Touching it may cause a shock.}} |An item to be held by Pikachu. It is a puzzling orb that raises the Sp. Atk stat.}} |An item to be held by Pikachu. It is a puzzling orb that raises the Attack and Sp. Atk stat.}} |An item to be held by Pikachu. It is a puzzling orb that raises the Attack and Sp. Atk stat.}} |An item to be held by Pikachu. It's a puzzling orb that boosts its Attack and Sp. Atk stats.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Held by the from if traded to Generation II |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Trade |- | | Pokémon HQ Lab (×2; held by Eagun's two during the post-game battle) | |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Mt. Silver (held by ) Held by (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Held by Secret Gift Pikachu | |- | | Held by , , Pika Pika Carnival Pikachu, Summer 2012 Pikachu, , , Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Pikachu ( ) | |- | | Held by Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Pikachu ( ) | |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Resolution Cave | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Resolution Cave | Held by (5% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Light Ball is a Friendship Item that is received as a reward after beating the Friend League. It summons as a helper Pokémon. Trivia * Because cannot be found in the wild in Unova, and similar moves no longer permanently steal items held by Trainers' Pokémon from Generation V onward, and Poké Transfer does not transfer held items, the Light Ball cannot be obtained in Generation V outside of events. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=電氣球 |zh_cmn=電氣球 / 电气球 |fr=Balle Lumière Ballelumiere |de=Kugelblitz |it=Elettropalla |ko=전기구슬 Jeongi Guseul |es=Bolaluminosa }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Stat-enhancing held items Category:Breeding-influencing items de:Kugelblitz es:Bola luminosa fr:Balle Lumière it:Strumenti che migliorano le statistiche#Elettropalla ja:でんきだま zh:电气球（道具）